The Colors of The Sages book I: nayru
by Mario Oka
Summary: this is the beginning of my soon to be, three part fan fic. it is a link x malon fan fic, so if you dont like the pair, look somewhere else. rated M for future lemon. this is my first post ever, so please be gentle.
1. the morning grind

The Colors of The Sages

Part one: sapphire

Chapter one:

Daybreak, one of the many miracles of the world. As each moment passes, the sky changes through the brilliant shades of red and purple. This was one of those mornings, the ones that remind him of the days he spent on that secluded ranch. Walking back into the house, from the balcony where he was watching the sun rise, he slipped behind the changing screen. If one were there, you could see his sillouet moving behind the thin rice paper. Day after day, the same morning routine, the same grind. First the leggings, then the cow-hide shirt. Next came the chain mail, then the metal vambraces. The forrest green tunic was the last to go in, sinching it around the waist with a strong leather belt. The sillouet turned to leave the small changing room, but then stopped and turned, picking up a seemingly unneeded peace of cloth. He placed that wind sock of a hat on his head, feeling the same sensation he felt every morning, the feeling of lost purpose. As the man walked out the door, he picked up his scabbard and satchel, swinging both over his shoulder and sighing.

Trotting around the field, a horse of un-matched loyalty awaited her call. One of her ears turned to a faint melody drifting on the wind. She began to gallop towards it, her strong haunches propelling her quickly to the source of the sound. Slowing to a trot, she came up to a blond young man holding a blue ocarina.

"good morning epona." Link said in a soft tone, stroking the side of epona's face "ready to go to castle town for some food?" he smiled and hopped up into the saddle, clicking his tongue to signal epona.

The market was as buisy as ever. People were in lines at the different shops, bartering shouts could be heard, as if you were in a room full of cuckoos. One line in particular was quiet but large. It streatched all the way to the happy mask shop at the completely opposite end of the square. In big bold letters, one could read out the name of the popular stand, "Lon-Lon Milk."

As the sky grew darker and darker, the patrons of the square all left, leaving the shop owners to their own thoughts whilist they pack up. Link had been sitting in a chair out of the café, sipping a deku nut tea. He watched as all the shop owners closed up, safely locking up their goods for the next day. There was one stand that he watched the most, the milk stand. More specificly, the woman running the stand. Link finished the tea and placed a red rupie into the cup, leaving it as a tip. he stood and walked over to the milk stand, leaning on the edge of it, watching the woman pack up. She seemed oblivious to his presence. "excuse me ma'am, do you know where I can get some delicious, Lon-Lon milk?" link said jokingly. The woman spun around to face the speaker, her eyes lighting up as she saw the man standing there.


	2. hearty friends make hearty soup

_So, here is the next chapter, hope you liked the first. Sorry about how short it was, it was kinda my first thoughts on the story, but this one will be longer. Please review, I wanna know what you think._

The Colors of The Sages

Part one: sapphire

Chapter 2:

"LINK!" Malon shouted, jumping over the counter to hug him. "its been so long, how have you been?" she said smiling and releasing link from her iron grip.

Link smiled back "I have been good, after the fall of gannon, I really don't have much to do." He shuffled his feet a little.

Malon nodded and bit her lip in thought "Daddy needs a worker around the ranch since Ingo ran off. I should talk to daddy to see if he would want to hire you." She smiled and awaited the answer. The sky had grown considerably darker and rolling thunder could be heard far off.

Link thought a bit, he hadn't worked at the ranch in so long, it would be fun. Besides, he had nothing else to do. "sure, that would be perfect." He smiled. The clouds had gotten thicker and a light drizzle had begun to fall.

Malon looked up into the sky "we should head back to the ranch, its starting to rain." Link nodded and they both began to run across the field.

By the time the two reached the ranch, the rain had gotten worse. It was now pouring down on them and both were soaked to the bone. Wringing out her hair, malon looked up to link, his hay like golden hair was plastered to his face from the rain.

"it looks like the storm is pretty bad, I wouldn't want you to walk all the way back to the forest from here." Malon giggled "you could stay here for the night, just until the storm blows over."

Link nodded "that would be great, I haven't slept in a proper bed in a while." He smiled and hugged malon properly "its really good to see you again."

Malon blushed and hugged back "its good to see you as well" she then shivered little. "why don't we head into the house where its warm, daddy has dinner waiting. He always makes more than we eat, so im sure there will be enough for you."

The two walk into the house and immediately feel better, the warmth of the stove had heated up the room and the smell of the food quickly made link hungry.

"I don't feel right in these wet clothes" malon said shivering "im gonna go to my room and change." With that she walked up the stairs, a door opening and closing could be herd. Malon's father turned away from the stove and looked at link with a smile.

"I bet your hungry, were having beef stew, guaranteed to warm any chill." Malon's father smiled and gave link a hearty thump on the back. Link stumbled forward a little but maintained his stance. Malon walked down the stairs in a silt white dress, smiling to her father and link.

"ready to eat?" malon's father chuckled, placing the bowls onto the table. Malon and link nodded and watched the thick, hearty broth being ladled into their bowls. They both dug in immediately, finishing the bowls quickly. Link ladled seconds for the both of them and carried the bowls back to the table. He set them down and began to eat slower this time, savoring the warmth. Malon's father smiled and looked up from his bowl.

"remember when I said that you would be the one to marry my little malon?" malon's father said to link. Both malon and link almost choked on their soup. Malon's father laughed "don't take it to seriously, I was only joking with you then, but now that I think about it, you two look like a good couple.

"daddy, stop it" malon shouted, blushing "please." Her father chuckled and continued to eat. The rest of the meal malon kept glancing up to link, quickly looking down when their gazes met.

After the dishes were washed, malon led link up to her room. "your gonna need to sleep in my room tonight. sorry about the sleeping arrangements. After ingo left, my daddy converted his room into a study so now we have no guest room." She blushed and walked to the closet, pulling out a sleeping pad and blanket.

Link smiled "I don't mind at all" he took the sleeping pad and blanket and set them up. He looked around at malon's room, it was modest and clean, a bit big for being a one person room. Malon sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, she patted the space next to her for link to sit. He nodded and sat next to her. Link blushed a little when malon wrapped her arms around his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"why did daddy have to say that, it made the rest of the evening awkward." She sighed again, setting go and laying back on the bed. She watched the hanging cobwebs dance in the soft evening air. Link sat on the floor and got comfortable, the sleeping pad was very soft for being so thin. He looked over to malon, who was sitting on the edge of the bed again, deep in thought.

"whats on your mind?" link asked, looking concerned. Malon shook her head smiling and laying back on the bed.

"nothing" she lied "just thoughts of chores for tomorrow. If your gonna be working here, im gonna need to find a job for you around the ranch. But until then, lets just get some rest." She blew out the candle and pulled up the covers, still deep in her real thoughts. The statement her daddy made during dinner was running through her mind. She was confused about her feelings for link, but little did she know, link was just as deep in thought about the same thing.


	3. real friends worry for you

_Update, update, whose got the update? If you wondered why im updating so quickly, its because Im on roll with the story. I don't own the legend of Zelda, or any of the other things mentioned in this story. If I do own something, I will tell you. Please rate and review. Special and whole hearted thanks to laZMMisy for being the first person to fave my first story. Hope to here a review from you laZMMisy. ^^_

The Colors of The Sages

Part one: sapphire

Chapter 3:

Malon awoke to the sound of the rooster crooning. She sat up in the bed and streached, yawning. She looked down to the sleeping form of link, his shoulders slowly rising and falling with each breath. He stirred and malon quickly looked away. Link sat up and propped his elbows on the floor.

"good morning malon, how did you sleep?" link asked, looking towards her. Malon smiled and nodded.

"I slept well" she said standing. Her silt gown flowed behind her angelicly.

Walking down the stairs, the two were greeted by the scent of cooking eggs and fresh bacon. Malon's father greeted them with hot plates of food and a hearty smile. Malon started to eat the food but link only picked at his. Malon looked up.

"whats wrong, you're not eating?" malon said concerned. Link shook his head and sighed "just tired, I was never a morning person." He smiled to malon "don't worry." Malon nodded and continued to eat. She wondered if there was anything on link's mind, but she did nothing with the thought.

The rest of the day went on like normal, chores got done and the sun set, leaving the night sky like a battered tapestry full of holes to the heavens. The food was the same as the last night, but no one ever minded because it was good. Link said his goodbyes.

"I promise to come back tomorrow, im not getting paid for nothing." Link joked. He hopped up onto epona and rode off, waving behind him to malon. He then disappeared over the crest of the hill that the ranch was on. Malon smiled and turned, walking back into the ranch house.

The next day, malon sat up yawning. She had slept in late and wondered if link and her father had started the chores yet. She got up and changed, walking down the stairs. She thought the scene was odd, she always woke up early, and her father always greeted her in the morning with breakfast. Neither happened today, so this was strange for her.

"daddy?" malon called out, Nothing. She walked outside and called again, still nothing. Another strange thing she noticed was that the stables were open and the cart was gone. Malon then realized that her father must have gone to the market for something, but where was link? He said he would be here early to start the chores, but he was nowhere to be seen. Malon then herd a sound, a shout and a soft rumble. It sounded like the rickety old cart she owned, and the shout sounded a lot like her fathers. But why was he in such a hurry to get back to the ranch, it wasn't like he was in trouble. Then it dawned on malon, it wasn't her father that was in trouble, it was link. It explaned why he wasn't there, and why her father wasn't there either. The cart appeared over the crest of the hill, speeding towards the ranch. The two fastest stallions in their stables were at the helm, running at break neck speed. Malon suddenly became very worried, she wondered what had happened to link.

The first thing that appeared to malon, was the white fairy that link called family. The fairy bobbed up and down in front of malon, rambling in her own language.

"navi, what are you saying? I know you speak English." Malon said to the fairy, totally confused by the strange fairy language spewing from navi's mouth.

"sorry, I forgot. When im worried I begin to ramble, and mostly in my own dialect. Link was hurt on the way here, a stray moblin jumped him and they fought. The moblin played dirty and feigned death. Knowing link, he probably leaned over the body to check for any stolen items or rupies. The moblin then stabbed link through the abdomen. Link is out cold right now, but as I flew out of the forest, I saw him crawling towards the ranch, the blood trail lead from him to a large green pool of moblin blood. My main man didn't give that moblin a chance after that, but I knew link had no more time. I told him to stay where he was and I would get help. The closest place that had knowlagable people that could help was your farm. I rushed in and grabbed the first cuckoo I could find and flew into your fathers bed room. I put it next to his are and kicked it in the ass. It crooned loudly and your father jumped up with a jolt." So that's why I didn't wake up early, malon thought, the rooster never called. "I told your father everything I knew and he quickly got up and we sped off to get link." The fairy darted to the side "get out of the way, quickly" malon looked confused at the quick command but then eeped and stumbled to the side as the cart roared past her. She was a little slow to react and the cart wheel caught her leg, pulling her with it. In the short minutes that passed all went in slow motion to malon. Her body was rolling and tumbling with the cart wheel, her leg was caught in the axel. She heard two stomach churning cracks and passed out. The last things she heard before everything went black were thesliding of the wheels in the dirt, the shrill cry of the fairy, and her father's boots quickly approaching.

End of part one: sapphire

_Well, its painfully short, but there will be two more parts in this book, then two more books after that, which adds up to about 24 more chapters all together if I go for three every part. Most likely I wont, and you'll get more than just 24. Please tell me what you think and review review review. ^^_


	4. part two, shared feelings

_Well, part two is here, rate and review. A lot of NSFW will be in the chapter after this one so be warned. ^^_

The Colors Of The Sages

Part two: ruby

Chapter one:

The ruby red of her hair, the emerald green of her eyes and the sapphire blue of her personality. She was the perfect girl and he never realized it. Being so far away from her, knowing she was waiting for him, and not being able to do anything to get to her made link realize how much he cared for malon. She would dance through his mind like snow falling into the palm of your hand, Delecate and fleeting, but there was a lot of it. He never thought he would fall in love with his best friend, but he now knew it was inevitable. In his memories he now saw how the green of her eyes made the forest look dead. How the red of her hair was like the strongest fire that could only be extinguished by her water like personality. he never noticed any of this until now, too bad he was dead.

The heavenly gold of his hair, the aqua blue of his eyes, and the silky soft personality, Not to mention his ripped, washboard abs and toned body. He was the perfect man, but she knew that from the beginning, she had just never saw the perfect man with her, it was always with Zelda or saria. Now she knew he would be hers and there would be nothing to stop her. Even if he has to travel to the farthest reaches of the earth, she would wait for him. If she had to wait for hell to freeze over, she wold. If she had to wait for the godeses to fall from the sky and all of mankind ending, she would. The only problem is that those things had a way better chance of happening than the chances of her father allowing her to be with link. Malon remembered what her father said around the dinner table some nights ago and thought. She might just get her perfect man after all, too bad she was dead.

Malon's father had carried both link and malon to the house, being strong from all the work he did. He lay the two in malon's bed and began to bandage up link's wound, wraping the cloth around his entire mid section just in case. He didn't want anything to spill out. After he finished that, he inspected malon's leg. It had been twisted pretty bad by the axel and looked broken in two places. He did his best to straighten the leg and splint it up, but it still looked… well… broken. The two were still unconscious so he let them rest. Later that evening he walked up a couple bowls of beef stew and a funnel. He had no idea how to feed unconscious people, but this being his daughter and her best and only friend, he damn better try…..this part has been censored because malon's dad was terrible at feeding unconscious people and made a mess bigger than beast gannons piles of sh* …...

Malon awoke to the sharp throbbing of her leg. She screamed out in pain because it caught her off guard, having just woken up from her mini coma. Her dad came rushing in to see what happened.

"malon hoey, its ok. You'll be fine, here, drink this red potion, it'll make the pain go away." He pulled a bottle of the red goop out and handed it to malon. She guzzled it down and coughed, the taste was terrible, but her led immediately stopped hurting.

"thank you daddy, it doesn't hurt so bad anymore" she smiled and then looked over to link. Tears welled up in her eyes "is he going to be alright father?" she asked, on the verge of crying.

"yes, he will be fine, don't you worry. I got my funnel and a ton of red potions. He will wake up before you know it.' He smiled and put the bottle away, standing and walking to the door. "im gonna leave you two alone for a little while I bring up some stew." He smiled and walked downstairs.

Malon leaned over link's body, looking his wound over. It was bleeding a lot, but that just might have been the old bandages. How long had she been unconscious? She didn't know, but she didn't care, all she cared about was for link to pull through. She stood and winced, the potion helped the pain, but it didn't heal the fracture. She sat on the edge of the bed, in thought. Malon didn't realize that link's eyes fluttered, but stayed shut. He had awoken, but he had no energy to open his eyes. Malon turned to link, she was so worried for him. She leaned into him and kissed him softly. If he didn't pull through, she would never get another chance. Link groaned, mumbling something incoherently. All that could be heard was,

"love…..malon….forever." links eyes opened a little, gazing into malon's. she knew he felt the same for her, and she was ecstatic. She hugged him tightly and he groaned in pain.

"oh, sorry link' malon said, releasing him. She had squished his wound. Malon turned and shouted, "DADDY, DADDY, LINK IS WAKING UP." She heard footsteps climbing the stairs and her father opened the door. He saw links eyes open a little and siled.

"I knew he would pull through, but I was starting to worry for both of you. You two had been asleep for three days and I had to do all the work." He chuckled and malon frowned. "sorry malon, just a joke. But its strange how you both woke up almost at the same time." He walked out the door, shouting over his shoulder "im gonna get some real food for both of you, how does pork stew sound? Its different than usual huh."

The rest of the day was relaxed and quiet. Link and malon ate and rested, still sleeping in the same bed. Neither of them cared because they both knew, when they looked into each others' eyes, that they had the same feelings for eachother. They both were looking for the perfect partner, who better than your best friend.


	5. the rain isnt so bad

_I don't know if I'm updating too much. Im just on a roll with the story, but this chapter will be really long, because I'm gonna have a lemon in it. So, warning, NSFW. Rate and review.^^_

The Colors Of The Sages

Book one: nayru

Part two: ruby

Chapter 2:

Link's wound healed faster than malon's broken leg, so he began to help malon through the healing process. He would bring her food and keep her company. When there were chores she had to do, link would take them over for her. They were the perfect team.

"I don't know why I still need to stay in this bed, my leg feels fine." Malon complained, she had begun to get stressed about the animals. She didn't want them to forget her face because they might not trust her if they forgot. "I want to go to the stables please" she begged to link, who only smiled.

"fine, if that's what you want" link said with a grin "but if you can't stand, i just might have to keep you in the bed longer."

"I can stand thank you very much." Malon said sassily. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet onto the floor. She shifted her weight up and stood. "see, all better" she said smiling. She lifted her injured leg and set it down, taking a step, but when she lifted her good foot, the full weight of her body was put on the injured foot and she collapsed. Link picked malon up and placed her on the bed.

"see, I told you, you need to rest just a little longer." He said with a smile, sitting in the stool next to the bed. Malon had tears of pain in her eyes, but nodded. She bit her lip in thought, she then looked up.

"you could carry me to the stables" she said with a small smile "your strong enough and I really want to see the horses." She made puppy dog eyes at link and he just melted.

"oh alright, anything for you" he said with a wink. He pushed his hands under malon and picked her up, holding her bridal style. Malon wrapped her arms around link's neck, smiling and giving him a small kiss.

"let's go fairy boy, the horses are waiting " she said giggling, she hadn't called link fairy boy in a long time, but she knew he remembered the name from his immediate blush. Link walked down the stairs where malon's father was.

"well, there's a neat idea" malon's father chuckled "I never thought that if'n she cant walk, I could carry her. But I guess you got her now huh." He smiled. Link nodded and walked to the door.

"she really wanted to go to the stables. She missed the horses." Link said as he opened the door and walked outside. The sky was dark with clouds, and the air had the chill of approaching rain.

"let's go quickly, link" malon said, sensing the rain. Link nodded and jogged to the stables. While he was opening the lock to the stables, it began to rain. Trying to hold malon and unlock the door was proving to be a puzzle. Finally he got the door open and rushed inside, closing the door behind them.

"jeeze that rain came out of nowhere" link said as he set malon down on a few bales of hay. He tried to wring out his tunic, but it was no use. Malon giggled a little.

"if you don't like your wet tunic, why not take it off." She said giggling still. Link smiled and pulled his tunic over his head, tossing it to the side.

"that's better I guess." Link said, shaking the water out of his hair. Malon reached her arms up and made a childish gesture, wanting link to pick her up. Link obliged and picked her up, walking her around the stables to all the horses. Malon talked to, and petted, each one, remembering all their names individually. Link knew now that she really loved the animals of this ranch. After she finished, link walked back to the hay, setting malon down. The rain outside wad gotten worse, so he had decided to stay in the stables until it stopped.

"so what do you want to do now, fairy boy?" malon said, making link blush again. Link shrugged, he hadn't planned for the rain to lock them in the stables, so he had nothing. Malon rolled over onto her stomach "why don't you give me a massage, the bed isn't a good place to stay for the joints. My back is killing me." malon said with a small smile. Link nodded and pulled malon's shirt up a bit, exposing her back. He saw that she had nice looking muscles for a girl, but that was probably from all the ranch work she did. He began to kneed the balls of his hands into her back, softening the muscles and stretching the joints. Malon let out a relaxed sigh, feeling links strong hands pulling the pain from her joints.

"you're muscles are so tight, you need to relax more." Link teased as he dug his thumbs into the soft flesh at the base of malon's neck. Malon grumbled a little.

"I've been relaxing for the past three weeks, that's all I've been doing is relaxing." Malon said with a soft moan, the knot in her back had disappeared and she sighed. "that feels so much better link, thank you." Malon said with a smile. The massage had gotten her a little wet, but she hoped the rain water disguised it. "here is your reward for the massage" malon giggled, leaning forward and pulling link down next to her. She kissed him softly, pulling back only about a centimeter. This time link leaned in and kissed malon, but deeper this time. Malon moaned a little, kissing back with equal strength. Link pulled back a bit to regain his breath, wrapping his arms around malon and kissing along her neck, she gasped and pulled back.

"that tickles" she said to link, smiling. Link smiled too.

"should I stop?" he asked, concerned. Malon shook her head.

"please don't stop" malon said blushing. Link continued to kiss malon, trailing kisses down her neck to her stomach, kissing her there. Malon let out a soft moan "link, go lower please" link smiled and kissed further down

…cencored due to my crappy writing style…

Malon had her arms wrapped around link's neck. They both were shill panting from their earlier actions. Malon smiled and looked up to link, kissing him once more.

"I love you link" she said softly. Link smiled and kissed malon on the forhead.

"I love you too malon" he said with a smile. The rain had stopped a while ago, but the two were still in the dressed malon and then himself. He picked her up and left the stable, locking it behind him. Malon's father had been waiting for them in the house, he had wondered why thwy dook so long, but he didn't know that his guess was completely correct. Malon's dad let out a chuckle.

"atta boy, link, atta boy" malon's dad said to himself, smiling as he watched the two walk back to the house.

_Sorry sorry sorry, I know I said it would be NSFW but I chickened out. I promise there will be a detailed lemon later. Just please don't shoot me or reapply the pimp dust. (if you get the joke, you know __**who**__ I really am.) rate and review please. ^^_


	6. love is like a ring, it has no end

_Update time, yay. Rate and review please. ^^_

The Colors Of The Sages

Part two: ruby

Chapter 3:

A week had passed since that day in the stable. Link and malon only grew closer together. During their daily chores they were inseparable. Link would walk around the ranch with malon while they did their work. He would carry the milk pales and feed when she needed them, he would herd the cows when the cows with malon when the day was over, and he practically lived there now. He would sleep at their barn house almost every night, and the nights he wasn't there, malon was with him at his tree house in the forest. Life couldn't be better for the two of them.

"have you thought this through, link?" navi said concerned "how do you know she is the one you want to spend your entire life with?"

Link just smiled and scooped navi up in his hat, placing it on his head. "navi, calm down. I have thought this through to the last letter, malon is the one, and im going to propose to her on the summer solstice, she always said it was her favorite day of the year." Navi sighed and sat down in link's hair.

"I just hope she says yes." Navi says with a little sadness "I wouldn't want you to be hurt." Link smiled and softly patted his hat.

"thanks navi, you're a real friend." Link said, walking out the door of his tree house. Last nght had been the only night that malon wasn't able to sleep at his house, and it was the only night link had to think over his proposal. Link then realized "the summer solstice is on the same day as the kakariko harvest festival, I could propose to her there." Link said jumping up.

"then you need to find a ring soon, because the festival is only a week away." Navi said in mock upset, but link knew navi couldn't be mad, he was going to let her pick the ring, and he knew how much navi liked jewelry.

Link slid down his ladder and mounted epona, who had been sleeping. She opened her eyes and stood, the familiar weight of link kept her from freaking out.

"ready to go girl?" link said to epona as he unhitched the reigns from the stump. Epona whinnied and nodded.

Link and epona took their time riding to castle town. Link let epona graze a little while he was under a tree. He danced the thought of the ring through his mind.

"what stone should I get her?" he thought to himself, "should it be a sapphire like her personality, no, maybe a ruby like her hair, no, not that either, maybe an emerald like her eyes, no. goddeses its hard to decide. He then remembered the quest he went on so long ago. "why must I choose only one stone to reflect my love for her. There were three goddeses and three spirit stones. Three things I love most about her, and three colors." Link had it settled. He had no reason to shop in castle town, he knew the exact place to get the ring, but it would require him to climb back up death mountain. It would all be worth it just to see her face.

_Sorry, its another painfully short chapter, but at least this part will have more than three chapters. Just a heads up to readers though, the book will end in the Zelda time span of a week, AKA the proposal, so don't troll if you want more. You will get more, I only need a short break._


	7. old friends and funny hair

_I do not own legend of Zelda._

The Colors Of The Sages

Part two: ruby

Chapter 4:

Link walked into kakariko and looked around. It was buisy with people setting up for the festival. Streamers were being hung and the big windmill was being modified to become a feris wheel. All the people who passed by link smiled, and waved, but continued on with their work. The festival was a big thing, and it's amazing that they can set it up in a week.

Link walked up the stairs to the lookout tower, walking around it and up to the guard.

"do you have a pass?" the guard asked, sticking out his hand to stop link.

"larry, you know who I am, I already gave you a pass directly from princess Zelda." Link said with a little annoyance. Larry did this to him every time, and he would only let him through if he _showed him a pass_, which ment, giving him a red rupee. Larry turned his hand over, making a gesture asking for the _pass_. Link sighed and pulled out a silver rupee. Larry's eyes went wide.

"l-link, a-are you sure, i-i mean, I know I always ask, but this is too much." Larry was stammering, he had never seen a silver rupee, so he was in a bit of shock. Link just smiled.

"think of it as a gift for you and your family. I know you only ask me for a _pass_ because you don't get paid much. And im in a good mood, so that's another reason." Link said with a smile. He put his hand on larry's shoulder and closed larry's fingers around the rupee. "just one thing, I don't know how you do it, but you seem to always get to the top of death mountain before me, and I never see you pass me. how do you do it?" larry smiled.

"well, since you were so generous, I will show you how." Larry walks down the hill, leaving link to follow him. He stopped at the watch tower, feeling around the ladder area.

"what are you doing, larry?" link asked as he watched larry inspect the ladder.

"its here somewhere, I know it." Larry mumbled as he looked at it closely. He reached out and twisted one of the rungs on the ladder and an audible clunk could be herd. "there it is, follow me link." Larry pulled the ladder rung and a small door opened. Link followed larry into the dark shaft, wondering where he was taking him. Larry began to feel around the wall and flipped a switch. The pilot lights lit a long chain of lanterns that curved and disappeared around a corner. A small, one man, mine cart was sitting on a rickety old track. The thing was obviously man powered, but there was a small moter with a piston on one of the bars.

"one of my own designs" larry said with a little pride. "just pump the lever 100 times and stand on it. When you push down the empty bar, it will start. Its pretty fast, so hold on." Larry patted link on the shoulder. "by the way, why are you in a good mood?" larry asked, already starting to pump the cart. Link helped by pumping the other side.

"well, I'm going to the biggeron's shop to buy a custom ring, im planning on proposing to my girlfriend during the festival." Link smiled as he pumped the last few pumps. Larry smiled and patted link heartily on the back.

"well, good luck to you link, mind the track though, there are a lot of keese around these caves. Personally, I would take a torch with me." larry handed link a wooden torch with oil soaked cloth. Link smiled and lit it.

"thanks, larry, you're a real friend." Link said pushing the lever down, "see you on the way back." The cart lurched forward at a high speed. Links face got whipped by the wind and the torch went out. For a split second, link thought he might need to draw his sword, but realized that keese have been zooming by him the whole time. They were too slow to attack him. By the time they saw link, he was gone.

By the time he reached the top of death mountain, his hard to manage hair, was blown back into a weird style. But link didn't care, he had gotten to the to the top in under a minute, which was a record for him. Surprised to see larry at the top, link looked at him questioningly. Larry smiled and removed his helmet, showing his blown back hair.

"there's another mine cart leading from the wind mill." Larry says with a smile. Link laughs.

"how do you get your hair back to normal?" link asks. Larry shrugs.

"it usually just settles back down after a few minutes." Larry chuckles "don't worry, you wont look stupid forever." Link nods and begins walking up the short path to biggoron's smith cave, waving goodbye to larry. When link arrived at the cave, his hair had settled down. He waved to biggoron.

"well, good evening brother, what do I owe the pleasure," biggoron says, softly patting link on his back with one of his giant fingers. Link falls flat on his face. "oh, sorry brother, I forgot how light you are without your iron boots." Biggoron picked link up, gingerly. Link brushed himself off, grinning.

"don't worry big, you can't dampen my spirits today." Link said smiling. Biggoron chuckles.

"oh, and why is that may I ask, brother?" biggoron asks. Link smiles again.

"I'm here to buy a custom ring for my girl, I'm going to pop the question during the summer solstice." Link says, looking around the shop. "I was wondering if you could make the ring for me."

Biggoron chuckled "oh hoho, so little link is gonna get married, well, I think I'm your man for a ring. I got stones, and, a new shipment of gold ore." Link smiles and nods.

"that's perfect, big, I knew I could count on you. I want a gold ring, roughly a quarter centimeter thick, with a triforce as the design. Each peace of the triforce will have the stone of the goddess in it ruby, emerald and sapphire. Think you can do that big?" link asked. Biggoron nods.

"I can do that, and I think I have the perfect stones for you. Remember those spirit stones you had to go around finding? After the sacred relm was sealed, I snagged the stones. They would be perfect for the ring. I know how much she must mean to you." Biggoron smiled "it will be done in six days, just in time for the festival and the summer solstice."

Link smiled "thanks so much big, I owe you for it. No really, how much?" biggoron smiles,

"no charge, link, the stones are yours anyway, you were bequeathed them when the guardians of the stones died." Biggoron said with a chuckle. Link smiled even wider.

"wow, thanks big, you don't know how much this means." Link smiled and began to walk back down the hill to the mine cart, waving to big as he leaves. This week would be the best week of his life, he just knows it.


	8. breakfast in bed

_Sorry, I forgot to add the "end of part 2" at the end of the last chapter, so, yea, its part three now. I do not own legend of Zelda. This part will be in days, so each chapter will be the next day. That beans 7 chapters, yay. Rate and review. ^^ _

The Colors Of The Sages

Part 3: emerald

Chapter 1:

Sunday:

Malon awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, she thought it was her father, but she noticed a heavy feeling on her chest. She focused her eyes on a tray with a plate of bacon and eggs, with a cup of fresh milk. She wondered where it came from, she never got breakfast in bed. She started to eat the food, it was delicious, who could have made this lavish breakfast for her. Link then walks in the bedroom with a tray of fruit.

"how do you like your breakfast? I made it myself, I hope it tastes ok." Link said with a smile. He set down the tray of fruit and sits on the edge of the bed. Malon smiles,

"it's delicious link, thank you." Malon continues to eat, taking some of the fruit. "and this peach is so sweet, where did you get it from?" malon asks with a mouth full of fruit. Link smiles,

"its from the kokiri forest, you like it?" link asks as he takes a bite of the peach. Malon smiles and nods.

The rest of the morning was normal, the chores were done and the cows were milked. Lunch on the other hand was far from normal. Instead of having beef stew, only malon was served a steamed salmon with onions and sause. She was slack jawed and wondered why she was the only one who got this wonderful meal. Link was nowhere to be seen, but malon's father said that link was the one who made it. He had no idea link could cook so well. The rest of the evening, link was nowhere to be found. Epona was gone and links things were gone as well.

"he must have gone to the market for something." Malon thought, hoping he wasn't hurt again. She went on with the rest of the chores, which only consisted of brushing and feeding the horses and cows. Tired from a hard days work, malon walked back into the house. She headed up to the bath room to take a shower, but found the floor covered in rose petals. There were scented candles lit all around the tub, which made the room smell like lavender. Malon slipped out of her dirty work clothes and into the water, which was comfortably warm, and it had bubbles in it as well. Malon was amazed, either link really wanted to get lucky, or something was up. She didn't care, she just wanted to see how long it would last.

Malon got out of the bath to notice that a new silk bathrobe was hung on the back of the door,

"when did that get there?" malon thought as she toweled off and put on the robe. She walked out of the bath room and into her room. It was the same thing in there, rose petals covered the floor to the bed and candles were lit all over the place. There was a new, silk, bed spread on the mattress. Malon smiled, link had really outdone himself. Malon slipped out of the robe and into her silt gown, curling up under the covers and falling into a relaxed and deep sleep.

_Painfully short, sorry. The next one will be the final for the book. Hopefully I can make it longer while explaining the proposal and the ring and all that. Rate and review please. ^^_


	9. the solstice

_I know I said I was going to have 7 chapters in this part, but I ran out of ideas for them. Im gonna consolidate the week into about a few sentences and then describe the… just read it, you'll understand. Rate and review. ^^_

The colors of the sages

Part 3: emerald

Chapter 2:

The next five days were the same for malon. She would wake up to breakfast and have a delicious lunch, a relaxing bath and a good nights sleep. She couldn't be happier, and she wondered why link never talked about all his actions towards her.

"he's so humble," malon thought as she ended her Thursday. She was laying in her bed while these thoughts ran through her head, making her tired. She yawned and blew out the candles, settling down into a deep sleep. The last thought that ran through her mind before she fell asleep was that link hadn't been sleeping over these last few days.

Malon awoke on Friday not to breakfast, but to the crooning cuckoo. She was a bit confused because the whole last week she had awoken to breakfast, and now nothing. Malon shrugged it off, it was probably because he was tired from the whole last week. She walked down the stairs and looked around, her father wasn't there. Malon immediately ran outside to check if the cart and horses were gone. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the cart and horses still there. Epona was gone though, but she was usually gone with link. Another thing missing was one of the strongest stallions, the only one that could carry malon's father. Malon wondered where link and her father went off to, so after she made her own breakfast and started the chores, she heard her father's horse galloping up the hill. Malon turned and smiled to her father.

"hi daddy, where have you been?" malon asked as her father dismounted his horse.

"umm… at the market." Malon's father said, sounding a little unsure about his answer. His horse seemed a bit too tired to have come from the market.

"daddy, is there something you're not telling me?" malon asks, noticing that her father was carrying a bag full of what looked like clothes. Malon's dad noticed where his daughter's gaze had landed and hid the bag behind his back.

"nothing, I uh- just bought these for the festival on Saturday." He said quickly, running into the house. Malon thought he was acting weirder than usual, but she decided that it was none of her business. Link still hadn't shown up and malon was beginning to worry. Just then out of her fathers bedroom, malon's dad shouted,

"link said not to worry, he is perfectly fine. He is helping the village people set up for the festival." That gave malon at least a bit of comfort, knowing that link was ok. But she wondered how he got there and back, to do all the things he was doing for her. I mean, that would be the only reason for her not to see him, even though he was doing all these things for her. It didn't matter to malon, she just hoped that link would still have enough energy after setting up the festival, to accually experience it. She wanted so bad for him to be there with her, maybe even dance with her at midnight. But most of all, she wanted him to be there when the sun rose on the summer solstice , Sunday.

_Fast forward to the evening_

Just like the breakfast had stopped, the rose petals did as well,

"I guess my fairy boy got tired. He deserves some rest after all that." Malon says as she climbed into bed, blowing out the candle and drifting off to sleep. She dreamed about tomorrow, and the festival, and sitting with link when the sun rose on the summer solstice.

Malon arose the next morning to a familiar smell, it was bacon and eggs, but it didn't seem to be under her nose like when it was breakfast in bed. It just seemed to be a normal day, the smell coming from the kitchen, and hearing her fathers humming from the back yard. Malon smiled and got out of bed, slipping on her new robe and walking down the stairs. She sat down at the table and ate her breakfast, ready to get her chores done with so she could go to the festival with her daddy.

"don't eat too fast, malon" malon's dad said as he walked into the houe. He was wearing his good cloths today.

"daddy, why are you working in your good cloths?" malon asked as she slowed down on her chewing. Malon's father chuckled,

"I wasn't working, I was getting the cart ready to go to the festival. I decided that we could skip chores for today." Malon's fater said as he walked to the closet. He pulled out a dress, "oh, and link bought this for you, he said he wanted you to wear it when you went to the ferstival." The dress was a pure white satin wrap that seemed to sparkle and glimmer in the light.

"its beautiful, I cant believe link bought this for me." malon said, standing and taking the dress. Inside, she secretly thought, "I wonder how much he spent on me?"

Getting into the cart, malon had her new dress on. It glimmered and sparkled a little, but it was late in the day as she had spent most of the day getting ready to go to the festival. Her father snapped the reins and the horses began to pull the cart quickly to kakariko village. When they arrived there, malon saw link standing at the bottom of the stairs to greet them.

"good afternoon, link" malon's father said, hitching the cart up and exiting. Link nodded in greeting to malon's dad and walked up to malon. He extended his hand and helped her out of the cart. Malon smiled and walked up the stone steps with link, her father close behind.

Emerging into the village, malon was amazed. The streamers and paper lanterns seemed to be hung from every place in the town. Even the places that seemed out of any ladder's reach.

"did you do all this link?" malon asked. Link shook his head,

"I only helped, it was the people of the village that did most of the work." He smiled, "c'mon, lets play sme of the games." Malon nodded and took link's hand, following him through the various booths.

_Fast forward to midnight._

Malon was sitting by herself at the table, sipping her kokiri punch. It was surprisingly good considering children made it. She wondered where link had gone off to, he said he would only be gone about ten minutes, but it had been at least a half an hour and he still hadn't gotten back. Suddenly there was a hand on malon's shoulder and she jumped. Malon turned to see who it was and she saw link's pearly white smile.

"may I have this dance?" link asked, removing his hand and taking malon's in his own. Malon blushed and nodded. She walked out with him onto the dance floor and noticed he was wearing his hover boots. So that's how she didn't hear him walk up.

The pair danced through a few songs, having the greatest time together. All that stopped when one of the village citizens walked up to link, whispering something into his ear. Link's face became covered in a smile.

"hey malon, I have something to show you.' Link said with a smile. He grabbed malon's hand and walked with her up to the watch tower. Link pulled out his long shot and grabed malon around the waist, shooting the barbed end into the sky, the end peaking and falling back down, embedding itself into the top of the tower.

"hold on." Link said as the long shot began to pull them up quckly. Once the two reached the top of the tower, link placed malon on the top and retracted the long shot.

"malon, for the past few months I have been in love with you. I had never said it, but we both knew it was true." Lain said, holding malon's hands and looking into her eyes. The sun day sun was just peaking over the edge of the horizon, not enough t be visibly seen though.

"you have been my best friend for longer than I can remember and I cant imagine my life without you by my side." Link rubs the back of his head in nervousness. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you by my side for the rest of my life." Link takes off his hat and reaches inside it, pulling out a small box. He drops to one knee and takes malon's hand. This whole time, malon's face had a huge smile on it, as well as a perpetual blush. As the first rays of the solstice sin peaked over the edge of the horizon, link opened the ring box. The suns beams refracted of the gold and stone inlets, refracting it into a beautiful pattern. Malon's dress sparkled as well, adding a mystical feel to the moment.

"malon, will you marry me" link said, his voice quivering a little. Malon gasped and looked down at the ring, her mouth moved as if she was trying to speak, but the moment was just too much for her. malon stammered, trying to say that one word, but the setting was just to perfect. The sunrise of the summer solstice, the beautiful ring casting patterns around them, her dress glittering like an angels wings it was all too perfect, and too sudden. Malon's legs gave out and she collapsed into link's arms.

_Hahahahahahaha, she never said yes or no yet. This is the last chapter for this book and I'm gonna take a short break before I start the next one. Im just gonna let you suffer without an answer to link's question for a little. Rate and review please.^^_


End file.
